


A Slap on the Wrist

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Vague Mentions of Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: This is the first time that Sirius has gotten in trouble since he's come to live with the Potters. He can't help but feel at least a little terrified about what will happen.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter
Series: Day by Day [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Slap on the Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> “Well if we die, I’m going to spend the rest of our afterlife reminding you that this was all your fault.”
> 
> “That’s cool, I wouldn’t mind having company while being a ghost.”

Not even two weeks into what Sirius was certain was going to be a permanent stay with the Potters and he’d gone and screwed everything up. Not that it was entirely his fault, surely some of the blame lay with James. What Sirius couldn’t understand was why his best friend seemed so relaxed about the whole thing. That was the part that confused him the most.

“Relax Pads,” James snorted, “it’s gonna be fine, sure mum is mad about the fact that we’ve trampled through her garden,” he shrugged, “but she’ll get over it, what’s that thing Remus says? Scouts honor?”

Sirius rolled his eyes and glowered at his friend, “Well if we die, I’m going to spend the rest of our afterlife reminding you that this was all your fault.”

“That’s cool, I wouldn’t mind having company while being a ghost,” James shook his head and laughed, “besides, don’t you think you’re being a tad dramatic about all this? Honestly, the worst she’s bound to do is take our brooms away for a week or two.”

Sirius wasn’t so sure, she may be James mother but there was no denying she’d seemed very upset with the destruction they had caused. If it had been his mother... Well thankfully she wasn’t, but still he had his concerns.

“Boys?” James father was standing in the doorway, “come on in.”

Sirius swallowed and tried to maintain his composure, he wasn’t at Grimmauld Place. Surely Mrs. Potter wouldn’t hex him the way...

James had been right, “That’s all?” Sirius stared dumbly at Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

“Of course,” Euphemia Potter nodded, “should be enough of a lesson for the both of you I think, then you can get your brooms back.”

“Can’t have you getting too rusty before going back to Hogwarts,” Fleamont smiled.

“And I suppose you’ll have to find another way to amuse yourselves,” Euphemia sighed.

Sirius was still shocked but when James gestured to him signifying that apparently that really was it as any sort of punishment for the two of them.

“Wanna play exploding snap?” James suggested.

“Sure…” Sirius nodded and followed his friend.


End file.
